KRONOS IS PERCYS DAD
by zejaykay
Summary: KRONOS IS PERCYS DAD. THIS IS STRICKTLEY AU


I HAD THIS IDEAR AND I WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT IT.

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE DOCTOR WHO THEME OR LIGHTSABERS

PERCY POV

After fighting with Kronos I found myself without my right hand and him facing me. Holding onto the pole that was next to me with dear life I faced him with anger whilst holding my right arm into my chest.

"Give in Percy Jackson I have won" Kronos said to me

"I'll never give in. You killed my father" I replied

"No Percy I am your father" Kronos told me

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at him

"Search your feeling Percy. You know it to be true. Join me and together we can defeat the gods and rule the galaxy as father and son" Kronos said calmly

"Percy don't listen to him. He's evil. He's trying to manipulate you to join him" Annabeth cried to me crying at the same time

"I'm sorry Father but I'm going to have to decline your offer" I told Kronos

"You will regret that" Kronos said raising his red glow stick (A/N Lightsaber)

"PERCY CATCH" Annabeth yelled to me throwing a green glow stick which I jumped up and caught landing behind Kronos.

Attacking Kronos one handed is not easy but trying to keep your emotions under control at the same time I found to be nearly impossible. Finally I had him knocked over with his hand over the giant gap in the floor. Attacking with so much anger almost falling into the chasm myself I cut off his right and left hand.

"Karma bitch" I told him smugly

Walking back to Annabeth I felt myself becoming weaker so I had to fall head first into her chest fast asleep. Typical me crashing out into my crushes chest.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER (DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUDNUNWEEOOOWEOOOWEEOO BECAUSE DOCTOR WHO FITS PERFECTLY HEAR)

"How you feeling Percy?" Annabeth asked me carefully feeding me Ambrosia

"Just like old times hu" I said trying to keep a straight face

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

Pointing only to the spoon she understood by hitting me in the arm

"Where is Kronos? Is he dead?" I asked her

"It seems in your anger you killed him" Annabeth said carefully

"Good" I said

"Percy there is soming I need to know. It's only got one answer with three letters in. will you be mine?"

"Let me show you" I said softly

"Close your eyes"

"Sure but why" Annabeth said

Slowly holding her close to me and placing my lips on hers she understood. Just as we were making out the door crashed open and Malcom ran in pulling us apart

"HANDS ON YOUR HEAD FREAK. RIGHT WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" he yelled at me pulling at an M5 and placing it behind my head

"Hahaha what are you going to do. Tell me about them rabbits?" I asked laughing at the same time

"NO. KILL YOU SO YOU CAN STOP MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER" he yelled in my face

"Fine then. Let's fight to the death with swords not guns" I told him calmly

"Don't make me kill you". I told him calmly

"I'd love to sea you try" (A/N do you sea what I did there)

Back flipping over him I ignited my Blue Lightsaber and he ignited his grey one at the same time. We were fighting for about ten minutes before we kicked each other's blade out the owner's hands. Going into basic combat fighting without a sword is something that I excel at. Eventually we regained our weapons and continued to fight each other with them

Eventually we stopped fighting when Malcom gained the high ground.

"It's over Percy. I have the high ground" he declared lowering his weapon

"You under estimate my power" I retorted

"Don't try it" he warned when he saw me praise my legs ready to jump

Just then another grey blade grew out his stomach

Going down with an "AHH" I saw Annabeth behind him. Jumping over to her I wondered why she killed own brother. As if reading my thoughts she said

"I don't like people threatening my boyfriend"

"Erm thanks" I said slowly

"Now then where were we?" she asked

"I was just about to carry his body to the funeral section of camp" I said grabbing Malcom's Lightsaber and picking him up and carrying him on my back

"No I mean with us" Annabeth told me after I placed Malcom's body in his coffin (what we make them early in case we die early)

"Erm just going to continue making out on my bed?" I asked slowly

"Right answer" Annabeth said smugly

END


End file.
